Red Faction
The Red Faction, abbreviated as the RF, is a military force under the command of Alex Mason that once resided on Earth. Their headquarters is currently located on Tagrea. Overview Military Soldiers: 600,000 Officers: 50,000 High Command: 50,000 (High-ranking individuals) Fleet Crew: 200,000 Total Military Count: 850,000 Military Personel Weapons Assault Rifles: ACRs, M27s, M8A1s, AK-47s, M4A1s. SMG'''s: P90s, MK5s, MP9s, MP7s, Peacekeepers. '''Sniper Rifles: Barret .50, SMR, Springfield SVU-AS. Rocket Launchers: RPG, RPG-7, SMAW, AT-4, LAW, Javelin. Explosives: C4, PE4, Claymores, Frag grenades, Flashbangs, Thermite Charges. Experimental "Wunderweapons":' '''Thundergun, Ray Gun, Sliquifier, Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 "Jet Gun", Quantum Entanglement Device, Wave Gun. '''Handguns': M9, M1911 .45 Colt, P220 Combat (Mason's P220:Silver slide), Glock (G18, G23 Special Edition, G25), Walther P99, .44 Magnum, Desert Eagle, USP .45 Vehicles Land Vehicles: Humvees (w/ Minigun. M2 Browning or TOW Launcher), 9-Ton troop Transport, APC. Aircraft: FA-38, Osprey VTOL Transports, Blackhawks, Apache Gunships, AH-6 Little Bird. Land-Based Navy: Battleship, Destroyer, PT Boat, Aircraft Carrier. Armor/Tanks: M1A1 Abrams, M4A3E8 Sherman, M4 Sherman, T-34, T-34-85, Panzer IV, Panzer III/IV, StuG III, M48 Patton, T-50-2, IS, IS-3, Tiger, Tiger II "King Tiger", Type 58. Anti-Air: FlaK 88, Flakverling, Triple 25, Surface-to-Air Missiles, Stingers, Javelin. Drones: A.S.D. Dragonfly, Stealth Chopper, Hunter Killer, Lodestar, Reaper, Predator, RC-XD, UAV, Counter-UAV Spaceships The Red Faction Fleet consists of several warships capable of interstellar travel. Trading The Red Faction trades with various planets, via Stargate, for consumable goods, weapons, and construction material. Military Ranks *Commander - Highest rank and the supreme leader of all Red Faction troops and operations. *Lieutenant - Second-in-command of the Red Faction, and also deals with diplomatic matters. *Sub-Lieutenant - The Sub-lieutenants are hand-picked by Alex Mason himself, and control their own troops and vessels. *Colonel - Leads in field command posts and cooridinates ground assaults. *Major - Leads armed forces in the field during ground assaults, receives orders from Colonels. *Command Sergeant Major - Leader of a Battalion, Some enlisted as Drill Sergeants. *Sergeant First Class - Commands a Regiment. *Sergeant - Leader of a 5 man squad, usually armed with heavy anti-tank weapons and powerful assault rifles. *Corporal - Armed with a rifle or Submachine gun, artillery radio operator. *Private First Class -Armed with a Light or Heavy Machine gun, squad assault/support gunner. *Private - Armed with a standard Assault Rifle or Sniper Rifle. *Recruit - Newly enlisted and going through Basic Training only. Relations with other organizations Lucian Alliance Red Faction forces initially began trade operations with the Lucian Alliance for equipment in 2016, but relations turned for the worse when rogue Alliance members attempted to take payment before the trade was completed. Alex Mason found out about it, and declared it a double-cross, destroying all Alliance ships and halted all peaceful relations. Homeworld Command Initial relations between the Red Faction and Homeworld Command were of peaceful intentions, but with Alex Mason's methods of assaults and past record, Homeworld Command severed ties with the Red Faction, with Mason taking it as a declaration of war. Under the command of Lt. Johnson during the disappearance of Commander Mason, Red Faction forces began to openly engage the Tau'ri on various planets. Tagreans In exchange for control over the Tagrean Stargate, the Red Faction gives planetary protection from outside threats and attackers, as well as advanced medication and diease control. History 2011 In 2011, the Red Faction was formed under Alex Mason, assuming the leading position of Commander, and placing Michael Johnson as Lieutenant and second in command. 2012 With the disappearance of the Commander and his team, Johnson assumed command and operated as Mason would. 2016 After Alex Mason returned from the Skyriver galaxy, Red Faction forces stormed Stargate Command and used the Stargate to travel to Tagrea while the RF Fleet traveled to Tagrea via hyperspace. 2020 In 2020, Mason discovered Kepler-22b, a seemingly uninhabited water planet and sent an expedition through Tau'ri territory. Known Members *Commander **Alex Mason (2011 - present) *Lieutenant **Michael Johnson (2011 - present) *Sub-Lieutenant ** ** ** *Colonel **White (2013 - present) *Major **Schauer (2011 - present) Creator of Delta Force *Captain **Harkov (2012 - present) *Sergeant **Petrenko (2015 - present) Known Bases *Headquarters **Tagrea **France, Earth (Abandoned) *Bases **P3X-772 **Edora **Marloon **Vyus **Tegalus **Hebridan *Outposts **Kepler-22B (Lost contact with RFHQ after Unknown {UAC} and S.A. Engagement) Additional Information *Controlled Planets *Outposts *Fleet Information *Technology *Characters Category:Milky Way Factions